Specifically
by kohee
Summary: They don't need to go to the movies to have fun. They have fun in their own specific way. Mikagami x Fuuko


**Specifically**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Flame of Recca  
Pairing: Mikagami/Fuuko  
Genre: Romance  
Disclaimer: I don't own, bugger off.  
Author's note: This is really kinda pointless, very random and super short. I'm trying to relieve exam stress, so bear with me for being all swirly AND silly.

-------

"Mi-chan?" Fuuko plopped herself beside Mikagami with a resounding thump, causing him to look up with a glare.

"Hn?" He grunted inaudibly, returning his attention to the book he was reading. In a move that was undoubtedly characteristic of her, Fuuko pluck the book out of his hands and studied the cover.

"Kirisawa!" He barked, making a motion to grab back at his book, but she only held it further out of his reach.

"_War and Peace_?" Fuuko read the title on the cover in disbelief. "Boy, you really know how to have fun, Mi-chan."

"Shut up, monkey." He snapped, finally managing to retrieve his book. "It isn't my fault that you cannot appreciate the fine thing that is literature," he drawled, flipping his book open to the page he was reading.

She chose to ignore his sarcastic comments. "I'm bored. Let's go to a movie!" She chirped, bouncing slightly on his couch.

"No."

"You haven't even heard which movie I want to watch! Maybe I wanted to watch _War and Peace_."

He snorted. "As if."

"Come think of it, we've never been to a movie together. Why's that?" Fuuko wondered out loud, suddenly realizing the fact.

"Because I hate movies." He answered matter-of-factly, turning a page.

"Have you even been to a movie?" She asked.

"No."

"And you've already decided that you hate it?" She said disbelievingly. Honestly, for all the intelligence he seemed to possess, Mikagami severely lacked logic at times.

"Yes."

"Well, don't you want to try going just once before passing judgment?"

"No."

Annoyed, she threw a pillow at him. "Would it kill you to answer me in something other than monosyllables, ice-boy?"

"Yes." He barely looked at her as he turned another page in his book.

"MI-CHAN!"

Mikagami moved too late to avoid one of her death-punches. "Kirisawa!" He snapped, massaging his left arm. Damn, there'd be a huge bruise there tomorrow. He still wasn't sure what possessed him to start dating this violent she-monkey.

She blinked innocently at him. "Wanna watch a movie tonight?" She asked again, sweetly.

"No."

"For me? Jussst for me?" She wheedled.

He snorted. "Kirisawa, don't flatter yourself."

"There's popcorn." She tried again, valiantly.

"I said it once and I'd said it again: I hate movies. Cinemas. The whole thing. So don't try to convince me."

"But isn't that something we should, you know, be doing? Going to the movies, then a dinner after, and a nice long walk…along those lines."

"Why should we do that? Movies are mundane and stupid, eating out all the time is unhealthy, and why the hell would you want to have a nice long walk at night? Fancy feeding the mosquitoes?"

"Because!" Fuuko waved her arms around in exasperation. "It's what people do, to have fun with each other! Recca and Yanagi go out all the time, so does Domon and what's-her-name, but all we do is…" She trailed off, looking mildly embarrassed. "Oh, forget it!" She huffed, grabbing a pillow and burying her face in it.

Mikagami lowered his book, turning to look at her, the faintest look of amusement on his face. "You're complaining about what we do, Kirisawa? As I seem to recall, you weren't complaining last night…"

"Shut up, freezer." Came the muffled reply from beneath the pillow. Setting down his book, Mikagami scooted closer to the curled-up, head-in-pillow Fuuko.

"I had _fun_ yesterday night. And the day before. And the day before that…" He drawled wickedly, placing his hand on her thigh, trailing his fingers up and down her leg. She smacked his hand away in an irritated fashion. Not giving up, he leaned even closer to her, his lips at her ear. "When we were…"

Whipping around, Fuuko took her head out of the pillow and used the pillow to smack his head with, hard. "Shut up," she said again, managing to look both mortified and exasperated.

Catching her hand, Mikagami pulled her against him. "There's no need to look so horrified. There's no one here but you and me." He smirked, tugging her legs across his lap. Fuuko rolled her eyes, but made no move to push him away. "We don't need boring things like movies to have fun. We have fun in our own way…" Having said that, he cradled the back of her neck with one hand and drew her face close to his, pressing firm kisses on her mouth.

She responded quickly enough, encircling his neck with her arms, enthusiastically returning his kisses, nipping at the corners of his lips as he opened her mouth with his. His hand dropped to her waist, caressing her smooth skin as her hands tangled themselves in his long hair. Falling back onto the couch, they continued to kiss fervently until they ran out of breath.

Reluctantly pulling away, Fuuko stared up at Mikagami and laughed. The usually impeccable Mikagami was certainly a mess; his shirt untucked and his ponytail had come undone, leaving his hair in disarray. She knew she didn't look any much neater, but hey, she never claimed to look neat, ever. He frowned at her, knowing that she was laughing at him. Somehow it always amused her that he was untidy, and she often took advantage of their make-out sessions to mess up his hair and his clothes…not that he was complaining. In fact, he didn't mind it, and it was only fair that he did the same to her, of course.

"You're a mess. You just couldn't keep yourself neat.." She said, laughing.

He scowled at her. "As I recalled…it was all your doing, Kirisawa."

"You started it."

"As I recall, someone was complaining that she was bored. I act specifically to relieve her of her boredom." Leaning down, he brushed her lips with a brief but firm kiss, smiling lazily.

"That was more fun than the movies, wasn't it?"

"Couldn't argue with that…" Fuuko smirked, and circling a lock of silver hair in her fingers, she reached up, and kissed him again.

-------

**end**

Yes, you may shoot me. In fact I want to shoot myself. I'm stressed on crack. But woo, 1000 words exactly.


End file.
